


12HORRORS ROUND 2018—THE_SPLATTER_ROUND: PROMPTING POST

by 12Horrors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: mod post, round three, round three: prompting post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Horrors/pseuds/12Horrors





	12HORRORS ROUND 2018—THE_SPLATTER_ROUND: PROMPTING POST

 

 

**12HORRORS ROUND 2018** — **SPLATTER: PROMPTING POST**

                                                          

**GET READY TO SPLAT YOUR STORY INTO THE MINDS OF MANY**

 

 

**So, what exactly is considered SPLATTER?**

There are many different types of **SPLATTER.** That includes self-harm, gore-y murder, and etc. We recommend visiting [this site](https://thanetwriters.com/essay/style/graphic-writing-gore/) and [this wiki ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Splatter_film)to look more into the different kinds of **SPLATTER** and how to write it. So what exactly does that mean for the story? How will you interpret SPLATTER into your prompt? That is up for you to decide. Remember: If writing self-harm and/or suicide, do it respectfully.

 

**Is the ‘Horror/Gore’ theme optional?**

Our first round was a free round. There was no set theme, and you could all go crazy. Our last round, back in 2016, had the theme of TRAUMA. You had to write about TRAUMA to be in this fest. We gave you the option to include gore or not for the first two rounds. This year, we're stepping it up. The gore is NOT OPTIONAL and is REQUIRED in ALL prompts AND fics for them to even be considered for this year's fest. We understand if this puts some of you off, and we apologize to you few! Next year we will have a theme to better suit your tastes.

 

**Are there any limitations for prompts?**

Although **SPLATTER** is pretty rough on its own, we do have some limitations. Using dubcon/noncon, incest, or pedophilia in a manner of likeness is, well, completely unacceptable. If you have a question about if a prompt is okay or not, please contact us. Reminder that this fest is OT12 friendly, so your prompts may include Kris, Lu Han, and Tao as well.

 

**What do you consider a good prompt and a bad prompt?**

Here are some examples:

**Good Prompt:** Growing up in a Catholic orphanage was never really in Kim Jongdae’s favor. For Christ sake, none of the kids even acted right. Park Chanyeol, the resident “psycho kid,” as all the kids say, decides to team up with Jongdae. They set out for a gruesome mission: Kill them all in the most gruesome ways possible. _(You gave the writer a general idea of how the plot should be written out, leaving room for their own creative developments as well as a piece of **SPLATTER** to be handed over to the writer.)_ Remember, you do not need to include exactly what SPLATTER themes will be included, but at least a small hint should be given for the writer to interpret.

**Bad Prompt #1:** Kai is a killer. He plans out all of his murders, usually tracking them down with his phone and then following them to an empty place to kill them with his handy-dandy knife. He likes guys with black hair and bowl cuts so he kills them to keep them as his own. One day he follows Do Kyungsoo into a vacant parking lot and then hides in Kyungsoo’s car. Kyungsoo’s hair looks nice, he thinks. He plays Battle Cats on his phone until Kyungsoo gets in. Then he jumps up from the seat and pulls out his handy-dandy knife and kills the other guy. Then he snaps a pic with his phone and then drives off with Kyungsoo’s body in the backseat— _(Woah, woah. Dude. Chill. It’s a prompt, not a story. Please do not do something like this. It leaves no room for the writer to add in anything of their own.)_

**Bad Prompt #2:** Suho does hardcore drugs because he hates his life. _(???)_

 

**How do I prompt?**

Use this handy-dandy prompting form down below. Fill out all the details and post it in the comments of this entry. One prompt per comment, please.

_• Rating includes G, PG, PG-13, NC-17, and R. Though we’re not sure how any of these could be below PG-13._

_• +1 are like brownie points that you would give to the writer of your prompt._

_• -1 are things you absolutely do not want to see the writer include in the fic._

**PROMPT FORM (COPY AND PASTE):**

_**Prompt:** _

_**Preferred Rating:** _

_**+1:** _

_**-1:** _

 

**Example:**

**Prompt:**  Growing up in a Catholic orphanage was never really in Kim Jongdae’s favor. For Christ sake, none of the kids even acted right. Park Chanyeol, the resident “psycho kid,” as all the kids say, decides to team up with Jongdae. They set out for a gruesome mission: Kill them all in the most gruesome ways possible.

**Preferred Rating:** R  
**+1:**  Extreme Gore  
**-1:**  Smut, extreme kinks

 

 

**PROMPTING IS:**   **CLOSED!!! Please do not submit anymore prompts!** **  
**

 

 

#####    
**12Horrors Mod Reaper. Contact us on our[Twitter](https://twitter.com/12horrors?lang=en) or shoot us an email at 12horrorsmods@gmail.com  
  
  
  
**


End file.
